babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmastime is Coming Soon
"Christmastime is Coming Soon" is a song sung by numerous characters in the Season 1 episode "The Baby Lamb & Friends Holiday Special: Part 5 ". It is sung to the tune of Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker March. Lyrics : Baby Lamb: Christmastime is in one day. : Christmastime is in one day. : Donny Dolphin: No time to stop, I gotta run. : Uncle Lamb: Before the shopping days are done. : Donny: I gotta rush. : Uncle Lamb: I gotta scram. : Donny and Uncle Lamb: 'Cause Christmastime is here. : : Cow: Christmastime is coming soon. : The Count: Christmastime is coming soon. : Roger Rex: The bells and balls are in the room. : Dave: Prepare to meet your Christmas doom. : Baby Lamb: All over town, we're counting down. : Alphabet Pal: 'Cause Christmas Eve is here. : : Ricky: Oh, I am excited for the chance! : To prove to all those boys and girls that Santa is a fake. : Those cookies will not go in his hand. : 'Cause now's the time the truth will take the stand. : : Rover: Christmastime is coming soon. : Belle: Christmastime is coming soon. : Baby Lamb: The Christmas tree is shining bright, : on the first winter night. : Bill: Upon a star : Mejax: From very far : Steve: 'Cause Christmastime is here! : : Thomas: Christmastime is coming soon. : Squidward: Christmastime is coming soon. : Criminal: Santa Claus will come today. : James: All I really have to say. : Gavin: When he does. : El Rapido: I'll make a fuss. : Dave: 'Cause Christmastime is here. : : Ricky: Santa Claus is nothing but, : a big fat fraud who's in a rut. : You're all believing a little white lie. : How is it possible a reindeer can fly? : : Cow: Don't make fun of Santa Claus. : It's just all for a good cause. : Baby Lamb: He does exist right in the eyes : of boys and girls who are nice. : Donny: He is not fake, for heaven's sake. : 'Cause Christmastime is here! : : Baby Lamb: Ricky, you just must believe. : Alphabet Pal: After all, it's Christmas Eve. : The Count: Never lose your Christmas spirit. : Handy Man Joe: Will you shut up, I'm trying to hear it. : My special's on, you must be gone. : 'Cause Christmas Eve is here! Trivia * The song also references The Nutcracker Medley from The Simpsons episode "Simpsons Christmas Stories". * After the song ends, Handy Man Joe held out a long note and then asks why the music stopped, similar to Pete after the song "Petey's King of France" from Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers. * Baby Lamb's verse at the beginning of the song was extracted from a 2015 recording, explaining why it sounds so low quality. * The song was originally written and produced in 2015, but was remade for this episode. Category:Songs